


Bête Noir

by Vixen_Argentum



Series: Solve et Coagula [6]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Blood and Gore, M/M, Mentions of non-con, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen_Argentum/pseuds/Vixen_Argentum
Summary: In the end, Urahara trusted him.This is another installment in Solve et Coagula, a fanfic 100 project for the pairing of Urahara/Mayuri.  All fics are stand alone.





	Bête Noir

**Author's Note:**

> Goodness, I just realized that I hadn't put up all of Solve et Coagula here. I am sooo sorry. 
> 
> Also, I'm in a much better place in life and thus will be continuing my UraMayu works this year. Let me tell you...Schizophrenia is a bitch. It's also very hard to go through Radiologic Technology school while dealing with it and being able to write. 
> 
> Now that I'm a senior student, my learning focuses more on being in the hospital rather than having to study all the time. May you reap the rewards of a much less stressed out Vix and more time to write.
> 
> Anyway. Thank you to those who've stuck with me. And thank you to anyone who is new.

__**Title:**  Bête Noir  
__**Prompt:**  #004 Insides ****  
_**Characters:**  Urahara/Mayuri  
___**Warning:**  Graphic description of surgery and slight fetishization of it, implied plans of non-con

* * *

 

"Of course I trust you," Urahara said. "You have the most capable hands, and you won't say no."

Mayuri opened the surgical kit. The instruments didn't appear too much heavier, but Mayuri could feel the slight current of energy that flowed through them.

"I knew that you'd notice, Mayuri san!" Urahara beamed. "These tools are my self-sterilizing models! I developed it myself last year for surgeries that require a small team, especially when there is only one surgeon!"

"I see," Mayuri said flatly. "Is there any reason why you have requested that I do this alone?"

"Ah, it's nothing illegal," Urahara answered. "I just know that Hiyori-san won't take this well, and explaining it to the rest of the Gotei 13 just won't go over much better...not enough testing, or so they say." A twinkle appeared in his eyes. "I like for there to be a more…progressive atmosphere in my laboratory. Besides, there's no reason why it won't work!"

"As you wish." Mayuri's lips curled into a bitter smile.

"If it goes well, I'll do it for you, too!" Urahara patted Mayuri's shoulder. He stiffened under it.

Urahara had a point. If the device was implanted into the body, regeneration of spiritual power and physical health would occur with a tenfold increase. The trick was getting it to integrate correctly, deep in the chest cavity, behind the heart and lungs, with projections into the spinal cord, rendezvousing with and responding to signals carried though the vagus nerve. It would be useful.

This was how Mayuri had come to be alone with Urahara's naked, helpless body, holed away in one of the secret rooms that Urahara was so fond of building. His chest slowly rose and fell, deep from the dreams of the anesthesia.

The  _ssssnnnnick_  of the scalpel as it cut through Urahara's bare, alcohol swabbed chest excited Mayuri more than it had expected him to. His heart pounded in his ears, making him giddy. He pushed the point in deeper, separating the thin layer of fat below the skin, then the muscle, then the connective tissues that surrounded the abdominal cavity. With each severed blood vessel, he clamped the hemostats down on them, staunching the flow until he could seal it with kidou.

He applied retractors to the sides of the incision so that it yawned further open so that his thin, spidery hands could plunge deeper, more easily into Urahara's body. The device was lightweight, flexible and fit flush against the spin as he pushed back to find it. Upon contact, threads of spiritual matter anchored themselves into the spaces of the bone and shot forward, projecting up towards his heart, his lungs, his neck.

His heart…

Mayuri rested his hand over it, feeling it pulse beneath his fingertips. From here, he could hear the thrumming recoil of blood against the aorta. He could smell the raw coppery scent of his Captain's insides, and it made him feel drunk on the power. He grabbed the heart and squeezed it, feeling the euphoric surge as kidou power filled his hand, causing Urahara's body to spasm. His eyes went wide, childlike. A capillary burst, spritzing him across the face. He wiped it off, but it mixed with his paint, the red and white mixing to pink.

Mayuri released his grip. Something was gnawing at him.

It wasn't a dirty conscience…no. He didn't have a conscience, so how could it get dirty?

Mayuri sighed. The wound yawned open…the cogs in Urahara's machinery clicking along steadily in plain view.

He closed it up, stitching the layers and healing them further with spells. Soon all that remained was a thin line that would probably remain as a scar, marking the midline of Urahara's chest, a bright red meridian. In fact, dare he say…it was attractive? It beckoned to him, calling to him. Mayuri bent in over his body and licked it, feeling the raised flesh under his tongue, the smooth texture against his lips. The faint metallic smell that lingered; it was intoxicating.

He wondered how much time Urahara had left under the anesthesia…if it was enough time to do the things that he was having the urge to do… He could add more time…

No.

Urahara had explicitly stated that he had a meeting with the other captains not long after. It was an insurance policy of sorts, that Urahara had built in, Mayuri supposed. They'd come looking for him if he didn't show up, and there would be one very obvious culprit with one very obvious motive. Then the tenuous freedom that he had acquired, even if it wasn't freedom at all would…it would…

Yes.

There would be other times in the future, other chances to feel the life course through his veins as he thrust himself into whatever opening he wanted—real or fake. There would be other chances to pull the plug on that man's life without a struggle. A deep warmth surged into his core as he considered the possibilities.

After all, like Urahara said, he  _trusted_  him.


End file.
